Sealed with a Kiss
by ali was already taken
Summary: **Finished**A straight up fluffy Spot romance - Blush and Spot have been best friends forever - but what if they were something more? [ dont read. its terrible. believe me. *shudder*]
1. In the beginning

Okay, so this is my first shot at writing a real live Newsies story...let me know if it sucks major, okay? Sorry about the New Yawk talk - I tried and kinda failed.  
I've gotta dedicate this in some part to Christina/Butterfly for reading it through and for yelling at me to post it up here!!! It isn't as good as your brilliant writing yet, but maybe someday ...  
  
  
  
They had been best friends all their lives. The three musketeers. Jack Kelley, or Cowboy, as he was known all around Manhattan. Spot Conlon, the feared and respected leader of Brooklyn. Blush Collins, one of the only girl newsies in all of New York. She was the right hand girl for both the leader of Manhattan and that of Brooklyn, helping them out when they needed it and keeping their heads on straight. If you ever needed something from either Cowboy or Spot, Blush was the one to see. Together, the three of them were the most powerful trio in all of New York.   
  
"Get up! Blush, sweetie, GET UP!"   
  
A tousled brown head emerged from the tangle of blankets on her bed to see a grinning Spot Conlon standing over her.   
  
"Go 'way. I'se sleepin'" she burrowed her head back into her pillow.   
  
"I can see that, ya lousy lay-a-bed! We're almost late already - get up!"  
  
"What's da matter wit' you? Go 'way spot. I'se...OW!"  
  
Spot bodily picked her up in his arms and dropped her on the floor.   
"Get up, I said. It's time to go."  
  
"Spot Conlon!" Blush was almost spluttering with rage. "That ain't no way to be treatin' a lady an - "  
  
"HA! You? A lady?"  
  
"Oh, that's it. Evan Micheal Conlon, you are so dead it's barely even funny." Blush stood up, rubbing her bottom ruefully and glaring at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Uh-oh, Spot, she brought out yet middle name. Last time she did that ta me I ended up with a shiner fer two weeks - you best be runnin'!" Jack Kelley's grinning face appeared around the door fame.   
  
"Shut up, Cowboy! Unless of course you want a repeat performance?" Blush turned her green -eyed glare on him, hands menacingly on her hips. Laughing, he held up his hands in defeat and retreated back behind the closed door. Turning back to Spot, Blush resumed her earlier stance.  
  
"I'm gonna hafta soak ya, ya know that Spot. So either run or c'mere."  
  
Spot smirked. "Ya think I'm gonna make it that easy for ya? Catch me if ya can!" with that, he fled into the bathroom.   
  
Blush almost growled with frustration. She was now fully awake against her will, and though her bottom felt too bruised to be bothered with soaking Spot right now, she knew it was a question of honour. If she let him off this time, he'd never let her forget it. Stamping her foot angrily, she stalked towards the bathroom.  
  
"Spot Conlon, you get out here right this - OW!!"  
  
For the second time that morning, she found herself sprawled on the floor with Spot standing over her triumphantly.  
  
"You was sayin', Blush?"  
  
Blush spluttered with rage, so infuriated that she couldn't even string together curses anymore.   
  
"That's what I thought. Score one for me." He smirked at her and began to walk away...THUMP! He was promptly thrown to the ground as Blush took a flying leap at him. She sat on his chest and proceeded to pummel every part of him that she could reach. Unfortunately, Spot being stronger than she was, Blush soon found herself flipped over on her back, Spot lying on top of her.  
  
"Spot, get off me, you're..."  
  
She suddenly noticed that his gray-green-blue eyes were looking down at her from merely inches above hers. She was having a hard time breathing all of a sudden. When did his eyes get so...intoxicating? Blush thought to herself. She attempted to regain her previous train of thought, but the only words that she managed to get out were in a whisper.  
  
"Spot, I - I..." His lips were inches away from hers, and his eyes were filled with a look that she couldn't identify. "I-..."  
  
"Oi, slowpokes, what's taking you so - " Jack burst into the room. " - long...um? Guys?"  
  
Spot rolled off Blush in a flash, his red face matching hers.   
  
"We was jist...um...I'll see you downstairs." Spot muttered before rushing out of the room as if his feet were on fire. Jack raised his eyebrows inquisitively at Blush, who was doing her name justice; her face rivaling the colour of a tomato.  
  
"Can I ask what -?"  
  
"Jack, um, could you give me a minute? I'll be dressed in a sec." Blush muttered, turning away.  
  
"Blush, but, what was going - "  
  
"Jack, could you just wait downstairs with Spot? Please? I'll be down in a minute." She turned to look at him, her eyes pleading with him to not ask anymore questions.   
  
"Fine. Fine, I'll just go then. Hurry up, okay, kid?" Jack, about to go, caught the look on her face. He walked over and hugged her.  
  
"You okay?" Blush nodded, just barely. "We'll wait, kid. Take your time."  
With that, he left.  
  
Blush sat down on her bed. What the hell was that? 


	2. Les choses sont différents maintenant

Blush came hurrying down the stairs less than five minutes later, pulling her too-long brown hair back into a ponytail as she took the stairs two at a time. She jumped the last 4 steps less than gracefully and ended up sprawled on the floor at the bottom. Blush sighed as she stood up. More bruises to add to the ones form this morning. This really wasn't shaping up to be her day.  
  
"Smooth, kid." Racetrack was standing by the doorway with boots, both looking at her with amused grins.   
  
"Shaddup, Race. I ain't in the mood for it this mornin'." Blush snapped at him.   
  
"Sorry, Blush, I was just - " Race looked surprised and ashamed all at once.  
  
"Aw, Race, I'm sorry. I've had a bad mornin' an' I'm takin' it out on you." Blush sighed. "Ya didn't desoive that. Sorry." She placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him apologetically.   
  
Race nodded his head, forgiving her in an instant. She could tell that he was confused, though. She wasn't normally someone who snapped at people so easily. It took someone like Spot to get her riled up enough to act like that. Speaking of Spot - neither Jack nor Spot was in sight. They obviously hadn't waited for her as they had promised. Blush could feel her temper rising again as she banged through the front doors more viciously than was good for them. Muttering curses to herself, she stamped down the steps and ran full stop into a blue shirt.   
  
"Oof. Ow. Jeez, I'm sorry mista, I wasn't watchin' where I was - " her apology was cut short as a familiar smirk caught her eye.  
  
"Heya shortie", he said, laughing down at her from his recently acquired lofty height of 5"9".  
  
"Aw, dammit Spot! Can't you watch where you're goin'?" Blush was on instant defense mode as she glared up at him. Their fight earlier hadn't been great for her mood, and now, looking up into his amused gaze, a strange feeling was coming over her.  
  
" I - I gotta sit down." She collapsed shakily on the stone steps. Jesus, Blush, weak in the knees? Over Spot?! But his eyes...and the way he was lookin' at me...  
  
"Blush? Blush?" Spot's bewildered voice called her back to reality.   
  
"Blush, you okay?" He was squatting in front of her, his hands on her arms, looking into her face with genuine concern. "Blush? Blush, sweetie, please answer me!" He touched her cheek, causing her to realize that she was just staring at him.  
  
"Yea, yea I'm fine. Sorry." She pushed his hands away. "I just got dizzy for a sec. Ain't no excuse to paw at me, though!"  
  
Spot stiffened. "I was jist concoined about you. It ain't every day that you get weak in the knees or whatever - I was just concoined about you." His blue eyes gave away his hurt more than his words already had, and he turned away.  
  
Blush sighed. Great. Alienate him. That will really fix things.  
  
"Spot." She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Spot, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You know me, I say things that I don't mean sometimes and -"  
  
"No, Blush, you don't say things that you don't mean. That ain't you." He interrupted, frowning slightly.   
  
"I jist...I dunno. Things are suddenly weird, ya know? Between us. I don't know what's going on, but I think - I think that maybe - "  
  
"Heya Blush, I gotcha papes. And you'se too, Spot. Hundred papes for both of ya's, right?" Jack chose that exact moment to interrupt blush's nervous half-admission. Cowboy picked up on the strange silence between them. "Hey, you two...is everythin' all right? You look like - I dunno, you both look weird, both of ya's. Did I innerupt somethin'?"   
  
"No, no Jack, we're fine. We was jist talkin'. Nothin' important."   
  
Or was there? Spot wondered. The look in Blush's eyes was one that Spot had never seen before. What was going on? What had she been about to tell him? What had suddenly come between them? 


	3. If I didn't know any better

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I GOT REVIEWS!!!! REAL, LIVE PEOPLE REVIEWED MY STORY!!!!!!! MY DAY IS GREAT NOW!!!!! ... and now you can all understand why I call myself insane...*grin*  
  
Anyways, shoutouts and excessive amounts of wuv go out to:  
  
*~Raeghann~* - oooh, there's more to come, don't worry! Its all safely locked away up here *taps side of her head* ... im glad you liked it!! Thank you!!!! :)  
  
*~Spot Conlon is Forever! Mine!`* - heeeheeeheeheee oh you're the greatest! You sound exactly like me - im so sorry! Lol jk...or am I??? *insert suspenseful music here* ... can I share spot? Plleeeeeeeeaaase?? *pout* c'mon I updated! Look at how much I care!!!! *runs off into a corner crying*  
  
*~Crunch~* - eeeeeepppp! I love your name! Mais oui, les le 


	4. Something to think about

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!! I HAVE 10 REVIEWS!!! *sob* I love everyone right now :)   
K, so mon chapitre is quite short short short and I'm terribly sorry about that!!! But there's more to come, I promise :)   
  
Katie - Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it:)  
  
Candi Kane - I would LOVE to tell you where this is going, but suspense is more fun!!! ... okay, that's a lie. This story is in no way suspenseful, but meh. It fulfills the "hopeless romantic" part of me, therefore it's a good thing :) Thank you so much for reviewing!! Two enthusiastic thumbs up for you :)  
  
Crunch - Oh, Spot the macho man - be still my heart!!!! *sigh* ... this story really is the definition of cute and it almost makes me cry - but then I remember that I love it to pieces and that makes me feel better :) Someday, I'll write a real story that isn't all sweetness and light, but for now, happiness and bluebirds and love songs is all I've got! Thank you for liking my story :)  
  
Spot Conlon belongs to Spot Conlon lovers everywhere - YAY! Thank you for sharing him :) awwwww, I'm so flattered! I LOVE SNOW DAYS!!!! ... 'cept we never get them up here... damn Canada - we just have to be used to snow, don't we??? I WANNA SNOW DAY DAMMIT!!!! *pout*...anyway - heeheehee I love Protective Spot! *goes weak in the knees* soooo goigeous and ... well, goigeous!!! *drifts off and starts humming what sounds suspiciously like "here comes the bride"* ... OH, sorry, where was I?? *sheepish grin* ... yes, Oscar is a joik indeed. I hope that one of these days someone sends him to sleep with the fishies - preferably those that live just off the Brooklyn docks :) Thanks for the review hon!  
  
Raeghann - I wanna hear that Banana story so much! I think we should start a petition!!! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing and even more for liking my story! *shrugs* what can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic :)   
  
  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Blush was sitting up in her usual perch on the roof, staring up at the sky and trying to sort out her very confused feelings. Hearing the crunch of a footstep on the gravel, she whirled around to see Spot standing there smiling at her.   
  
"Heya, sweetie. How's it rollin'?" Blush laughed and patted the roof beside her.  
  
"Have a seat, kid." The two sat contentedly side by side in silence until Blush, turning to Spot, asked him;  
  
"Spot?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Do you think you'll ever fall in love?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Maybe, I guess, if the right girl ever comes along."  
  
"Have you ever been in love?  
  
"I've thought so, once or twice."  
  
"Thought?"  
  
"I was wrong. They loved me, I didn't love them though."  
  
Blush laughed a bit at his arrogance and nudged him in the side.  
"Oh, they were in love with me...a regular ladies' man, aren't you, kid?" She mocked him. Grinning, Spot replied  
  
"O'course. Couldn't have it any other way - after all, I am Brooklyn."  
  
"Ah, Brooklyn. Home sweet home." Blush hesitated, afraid of asking the next question. "You gonna go back there any time soon?" She said lightly.  
  
"I might," He replied, just as lightly. "We'll see what happens."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Then Blush's voice came out of the darkness.  
  
"Spot?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Don't leave without saying goodbye, okay?"  
  
" 'course not, sweetie." He slipped an arm around her waist and held her close, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. He stood to go, pausing at the top of the fire escape ladder when her heard her call out to him one last time.  
  
"Spot?"  
  
"Yea, sweetie?"  
  
"I'm not surprised that those girls were in love with you. You can make a girl's knees weak if you kiss her properly." She said, blushing in the darkness.  
Smirking, Spot replied,  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Jist somethin' I've noticed." Blush's response came floating through the night.   
  
"G'nite, sweetie." Laughing, Spot climbed down the ladder.  
  
"G'nite, Spot."   
  
Blush remained on the roof for a long time.  
  
  
  
  
AN: OH GOD - why does this story have to be so CUTE?? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - sorry. Momentary self-hatred...I think that once I've finished posting this I'm gonna hafta write something exceedingly angsty in order to purge all cuteness from me. YES!!!! I now have a life goal - *insert applause here* *grin* 


	5. Disclaimer better late than never

Eep eeep eeeeeep! I'm so slow! I just realized that I never had a disclaimer for any of this! DISNEY MIGHT SUE!!!!!! *sob* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
*slap slap* GET IN CONTROL WOMAN!!!!  
  
...*ahem* sorry about that. But yes - let's move forward, shall we?  
  
DISCLAIMER : none of the characters, with the exception of Blush, belong to me. They belong to Disney (those lucky lucky bastards!)...which really isn't fair when you think about it - I'll bet that I love my Newsies more than they do!!! *sob*   
  
...oh dear, here we go again.... 


	6. The stuff that dreams are made of

"Mornin', sunshine." Spot plopped himself down on Blush's bed and began their usual morning ritual - ie. Spot, the morning boy, trying to wake the very grumpy Blush up with as little injury to himself as possible. Kloppman could've easily done it, but for some reason both Blush and Spot enjoyed it too much to let him - not that they would ever admit it, though.  
  
"Shuddaumephbhhfff..." Blush's response to his cheery greeting was muffled as she buried her head further into her pillow.  
  
"Blush. Blush. Blush. Blush. Blush. Blush." Spot could be very annoying when he tried - and almost as equally annoying when he didn't.  
  
"Go 'way!" she mumbled and threw her pillow at him. Spot, struck with a sudden idea, grinned. Standing up, he went to the head of her bed and knelt down beside what little was visible of her face. He reached out and softly pulled the blankets off her face. Placing his hand on her cheek, he gently stroked the skin underneath her eye with his thumb.  
  
"Blush." He whispered. Moving closer, so close that Blush could feel his breath on her cheek, he whispered her name again. His thumb dropped to her slightly parted lips and he stroked her bottom lip gently. Blush shivered involuntarily, completely shocked at what he was doing - but not wanting him to stop.  
  
"Blush, in a second, I'm gonna kiss you if you don't wake up. So since I'm guessin' that that ain't exactly somethin' you'd enjoy, wakin' up might be in your best intrests right about now." Getting no response, he moved a little closer.  
  
"Blush, I'm gonna count to three, and if you don't wake up, I mean it, I'll kiss you. Okay? One ... " Silence.  
  
"Two..." no response. Taking a deep breath, Spot whispered,  
  
"Three," leaned forward - here goes nothing. Hope I can at least make contact before she smacks me - and kissed her.  
  
Oh my god - I'm kissing her. And it's - amazing...  
  
Good thing I'm ling down, cuz I'd be weak in the knees right about now. Me and...Spot??  
  
CRASH! The door slammed open and the two best friends sprang apart as if electrocuted. A short black boy with a gray cap came running into the bunkroom.  
  
"Spot! Spot! We need's ya downstairs..." Boots trailed off as he caught sight of Blush in her nightdress, now very much awake and sitting up in bed.  
  
"Oh, god, Blush, I'se sorry." He immediately turned his back, ears red as tomatoes. Grinning despite what he had just interrupted, Blush said  
"Oh, hey Boots. It's okay, I don't mind. I'll just go get dressed - I'll, um, see you in a minute, Spot." With that, she hurried off to the bathroom, her ears almost as red as Boots' - though not necessarily for the same reasons.  
  
Once Blush was gone, Boots turned his attention back to Spot, who had a look in his eyes he had never seen before.   
  
"Spot, dere's a guy jist come from Brooklyn. Dere's a problem with Slums McAffrey, from Harlem? Somethin' 'bout territory - dey needs ya back dere right away." What did I just interrupt? He wondered silently to himself as he delivered his message.  
  
Spot's eyes immediately went ice-blue with anger.  
  
"Dammit!" he swore. "I knew I should'nt a left them alone so long. Thanks Boots. I - oh, shit - ", Spot looked torn as he glanced at the washroom door. "Boots, do me a favour an' tell Blush where I went? I gotta go right now, an' I can't say good-bye - jist tell her that we gotta talk as soon as we can, okay?" with one final glance at the washroom, he raced out the bunkroom door and was gone, leaving a bewildered Boots behind.  
  
Blush exited the washroom about five minutes later, wrapped in a towel and drying her hair vigorously with another. Walking over to her bunk, she began;  
"Spot, what did Boots want? Is there - " She stopped suddenly, seeing Boots himself waiting by her bunk.  
  
"Where did Spot go?" she asked, confused. Blushing even more than before, and with his eyes firmly fixed on the floor, Boots replied,   
  
"He had ta go back ta Brooklyn. Dere was a territory problem, an' he had ta go right away. He wanted me to tell ya g'bye for him, and dat you'se two needed ta talk as soon as he gits back." Chancing a glance up at her, he saw her face fall.  
  
"You'se okay, Blush?"  
  
"Oh, yea, I jist - um - did he say when he was gonna be back?" Her eyes begged him to say soon. Boots was really worried now, since when did Blush ever look like that over Spot?  
  
"No, sorry, Blush. You'se sure you okay?"  
  
"Yea, thanks Boots." She smiled at him, but he noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes. Not satisfied, but understanding that she wanted him to leave, he walked out of the bunkroom. Pausing at the top of the stairs, he thought to himself; Jeeze, that was weird. What's up with Blush? I'se gotta find Jack, there's definitely somethin' not right goin' on here...she looked like she was gonna cry! An' just over Spot!...somethin' ain't right. Boots hurried down the stairs, determined to find Cowboy. Jack Kelley would fix everything - he always could. 


	7. Heartbroken maybe

Weeks passed by without any word of any sign of Spot. In his absence, Blush had wilted completely. There was no spring in her step, no laughter in her eyes and no more smiles playing about the corners of her lips. Her eyes were empty and she was so tired she looked ill. Boots had come to Jack after the episode in the bunkroom. And Jack worried about her. He probably could've guessed the reasons for her despondence but he didn't want to address them for fear of pushing her deeper into depression. Finally, though, he had had enough. Blush had taken to sitting on the roof of the lodging house until all hours of the night instead of sleeping - Cowboy and Blush no longer traded stories or laughed themselves to sleep. Jack missed her. But at least he knew where to find her.  
  
********  
  
Staring up at the stars, Blush allowed a tear to roll down her cheek. Closing her eyes, she lay back on the rough stones of the roof and cried.  
  
"Heya, Blush", came the soft voice of Jack Kelley. Blush jumped up, hastily wiping away the salty tears on her cheeks, and attempted a smile for her best friend.   
  
"Hi, Jack."  
  
"Can I sit down?" he decided not to ask about the tears for the moment. "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, go ahead Cowboy." This time the smile almost seemed real, thought still a pale reflection of her infectious grins of the past. She obviously appreciated him not asking about her wet cheeks.   
  
"I was jist wonderin' if you're okay, Blush. I'se been pretty worried 'bout you lately - you ain't yerself anymore. An' I was wondering if there was anythin' I could do to help ya - an' don't try ta go sayin; that everythin's fine an' dandy, 'cause I ain't blind kid - I see what's happened to ya, an' I jist wanna help you. So tell me, please." He turned to look at her, pleading with his eyes. Blush caught the look in his eyes and gave a lopsided smirk reminiscent of Spot.  
  
"Can't git anythin' by ya, can I, Cowboy?"  
  
"Blush, it ain't like you gotta look long an' hard to see that there's somethin' up with you - even mush has been askin' about you, and he's the most oblivious of them all. We's all worried about you."  
  
Blush sighed, her smirk disappearing as she looked up at the stars.   
"Jack, I dunno what's wrong. Maybe it's nothin' and I jist gotta cold or somethin' - "  
  
"Blush, quit actin' like I'm stupid enough to believe that." He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. He stared her in the face, and she could see that he was trying to read her eyes, something that only Spot had ever been able to accomplish.  
  
"Blush, please jist trust me enough to tell me what's wrong. I ain't gonna judge you or nothin' - I jist wanna help." Her eyes filled with tears and he released her in surprise.  
  
"I didn't hurt ya, did I? Oh, god, Blush, I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta - "  
Shaking her head and laughing despite herself at his concern, Blush stopped his apology mid sentence.  
  
"Jack, ya didn't hurt me. I'm fine. Well, my arm's fine." She turned her face away again and wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging herself.  
  
"I'm - I'm hurting, Jack." She confessed hoarsely. "I dunno why, or what's gonna make me feel better. I jist hurt inside, ya know? Like my heart's broken or somethin'." She laughed half-heartedly at that last remark; "Though I don't know how it could be." Blush sighed and hugged herself tighter. "I'm hurting, and I jist don't know how to make it stop." Tears began to roll down her cheeks slowly, leaving marks on her pants where they fell.  
  
"Oh, Blush." Jack enveloped her in his arms, and she broken down completely, sobbing against his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly and tried to offer some words of comfort;  
  
"Blush, kid. You'll be okay. I'll make sure you're okay. I'll take care of ya, sweetie."   
  
Blush stiffened involuntarily upon hearing Spot's special nickname for her, and it suddenly dawned on Jack. Pulling away from her slightly, so that he could look into her face, he asked: "Spot?" and she didn't even have to reply. He saw the light in her eyes at the mere mention of his name and the way it went out immediately when she remembered that he was gone. Drawing her back into his arms as she sobbed, he held her close and prayed that Spot knew about this. Because if he hurt Blush, it would kill him inside - provided Jack didn't get to him first. 


	8. Gone to Brooklyn, back in 5 minutes

ACK! AAAACCK!!! I forgot to thank people last update! IM SUCH A MORON!!! Okay...so here goes:  
  
Valeria - Spot will be nice...eventually *evil grin* hahahaha it's funny cuz I'm pretending that you all don't know exactly where this fic is going...*sigh* ... thanks for your review!!! :)  
  
********  
  
Matriaya - not the evil hampsters! NOOOOOO!!! Lol your review was MAHVELOUS kiddo, thank you!! :)  
  
********  
  
Serina - oh my god, I know EXACTLY what you're talking about with the whole terrible romanticness? Self-proclaimed helpless romantic, c'est moi. What can I say? I love the romance :) which is why I wrote this fic, actually... lol anyways thank you so much for the review and the praise! *high fives herself* YES!!!!   
  
********  
  
Kelley - lil kid style ROCKS! *blushes* awwww my story is somebodys hero! I win! You sound EXACTLY LIKE ME on a crazy day (which is every day) ... two enthusiastic thumbs up! Thanks so much for liking my story!  
  
********  
  
Steeler - *bows* thankie, thankie :) Boots is adorable indeed - I've loved him ever since "We ain't afraid a Brooklyn! Spot Conlon jist...makes us a lil noivous." HE SAID NOIVOUS!!!! Therefore, what is NOT to love about that kid? And of course Cowboy will fix everything - he's my personal Mr. Fix-it :)   
  
********  
  
Oh Nameless one! - of COURSE you're making sense...we crazies understand each other :) thank you so much for liking my story and leave your name next time so that I can shout it from the rooftops!! (hows THAT for crazy??? *grin*)  
  
********  
  
Robyn - thank you so much for the suggestions - they did influence me a lot but I dunno if you'll be able to tell...I just wanted to let you know that it's always appreciated! (as is the praise lol) thanks for reviewing!  
  
********  
  
Spot Conlons' Girlfriend - HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!! ... sorry. I'm a lil on the crazy side today. I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT with the checking twice a day? I just keep pushing the reload button but it never updates!! *sob* why?? WHY??? ... so this one is for you... I KNOW that it's insanely short but I think I'll post two today, JUST to make you feel better :) thank you for the wonderful support and of course the sharing of the Spot love   
  
********  
  
EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!! I have 30 reviews!!! *falls out of her chair in shock* I LOVE EVERYONE! *insert love here*   
  
  
********  
  
  
They entered the bunkroom some time later. Blush had managed to regain her composure and the only sign of her tears was left in her red rimmed eyes. Upon entering, they found all of the boys clustered around on unfamiliar face - that is, until Blush got a good look.  
  
"Sharkey!" she gasped, and seeing the look in his eyes rushed to his side at once.   
  
"What's wrong? What's happened?" she asked urgently.  
  
"Blush, it's Spot." She went white as a sheet. Sharkey continued,  
"He got hurt in the fight wit' Harlem, an' he wouldn't let anyone take care a him - you know how he is. Anyways, now he's a lot woise, an' I don't think that he's gonna make it much farther wit'out - "   
  
Blush didn't even wait to hear the rest of it. She ran to her bunk, grabbing wildly at her clothes, already blinded by tears. Jack, understanding her purpose without needing an explanation, did the same and was standing by the door when she rushed over to him. He smiled at her, but she could see the fear in his eyes. It had to be bad, if Sharkey was here of his own accord. He was normally too afraid of the tough leader of Brooklyn to so much as breathe without permission, and he had made the trek all the way across the city without Spot's consent - it had to be really bad. Blush turned suddenly and ran back to the boys. Kissing each of them hurriedly on the cheek, she paused to gasp "Thank you!" to Sharkey before rushing out the door. Jack tipped his hat to them, half smiled, and followed her.  
  
"Take care of our sweetie, Jack." Racetrack half-whispered as the door closed. "Keep her heart safe."  
  
  
AN: okay, so two issues to address :   
a) the UNBELIEVABLE cornyness of that last line...I'm truly sorry. I wanted Race to have SOME part in this cuz I love the little gambler, but *ouch* that line almost hurts...to all you Race fans, I'm sorry. Go read "bad odds", it's my race fic, and while it won't necessarily make you like him any more, it's a MUCH better representation of him. *sigh*  
  
b) the really cruelly short length of this chappie - there's more coming. In fact, I'm uploading more probably as we speak - so go read it! And REVIEW!!! :) 


	9. I should be telling you I love you

Spot's small room was gray with the early morning light by the time Blush knocked timidly on the door. Footsteps were heard inside the room, and her heart leaped when the door opened to reveal - Crackers, another one of Spot's boys. He immediately opened it all the way upon seeing her.  
  
"Heya Blush. Thank god you're here. He needs someone, an' I can't think of anyone better qualified." He whispered to her, smiling down at the girl who had captured almost every heart in Brooklyn. She smiled back, but her eyes were already filled with tears as she looked over at the immobile figure in the bed.  
  
"Thanks Crackers...could you wait outside for me? I'll be needin' some thing in a second. I jist gotta check him out first."  
  
"Sure, Blush. Your wish is my command." He slipped out the door. Blush turned her attention to the patient now, and began making her way towards him. When she reached the bed and looked down at his ashen face for the first time in nearly a month and a half, the tears that had been threatening since she left Manhattan began to overflow.  
  
"Now, Blush, stop it. Crying won't make him any better, and he needs your full attention. So stop acting like such a girl and take care of him!" Blush spoke sternly to herself, wiped away her tears, and got to work.   
  
***  
  
Three days later, there was no change in Spot's condition. He hadn't woken up and had barely moved of his own accord since she had been there - in fact, the only thing that assured them of his continuing life was the shallow, gasping breathing heard from their patient. Blush hadn't slept more than five minutes in a row since being there, and one would've thought that she would've considerably worse that she did before. Quite the contrary - Blush had blossomed back into the capable, beautiful girl she had been so many weeks ago. Her eyes were bright, and while they were full of worry, they were also full of something else when she gazed down at Spot. It was the same expression that had been in Spot's eyes in Tibby's, the last day that the three best friends were all together. Jack thought that she had never been more beautiful than she was now, sitting by Spot's bed smoothing his bedcovers with all of the love she had to give shining in her eyes.  
  
I hope to god that that boy wakes up and sweeps her off her feet. I don't want her to ever hafta settle for anyone that she doesn't love half as much as she loves him. Jack thought as he sat by the window, watching the pretty scene in front of him.  
  
***  
  
Many hours later, Jack had long since gone to bed. Blush stood up, stretching her stiff body after having sat by Spot's bedside all night. Peering through the thin curtains at the rising sun, she stifled a yawn.  
  
"Spot, the sun is rising. It's going to be a beautiful day." She turned away from the window and made her way back over to the bed. " I shouldn't be awake this early, you know. I should be in my warm bunk with you towering over me, planning your tortures for the day." She sat down on the bed beside him, slipping off her shoes. "You should be trying to wake me up, being as annoying as only you can..." she lay back, curling up beside him. "You should be waking me up with an uninterrupted kiss." She rested her head on his chest and nestled herself against his side. "And I should be telling you that I love you."   
  
Her eyes closed, and she slept, finally, wrapped around the man that she loved more than anything in the world.   
  
  
***   
  
Ten minutes later, there was a movement from the bed. Sleepy gray-blue-green eyes opened, a hand reached up to push hair out of his face. Spot Conlon attempted to sit up, but was hampered by a weight on his chest. Looking down in surprise, he was met by the sight of a familiar brown head reclining on his chest, the owner's arms wrapped securely around him, her legs tangled with his. Smiling in amazement, he softly stroked Blush's cheek before pulling her into his arms.  
  
"God, I missed you." He mumbled into her hair, hugging her tightly to him and breathing in her sweet fragrance. He gently untangled himself from her embrace and tucked her in securely. Kissing her on the forehead, he paused to watch her sleep for a moment before slipping out the door and down the stairs, where he was greeted with amazement and joy by his boys that had long since given him up for dead despite their belief in Blush.  
  
  
AN: review, review, review... please?? *pout* 


	10. Sealed with a kiss

Ack ack ack ack!!! I have 40 reviews!!! *tear* I love everyone!!!   
  
Slacker - heeheehee yes yes indeed this story is cute... *sheepish grin* but then again we all need some cuteness once in a while... thank you so much for reviewing!!!  
  
Gypsy - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I GOT A GYPSY REVIEW!!! I CAN DIE A HAPPY GIRL NOW!!!!! Where ya been, kid? Hows the GPA? Has your mom stopped being crazy yet? Did you go to the audition? Did you get the part? ACK I know I'm prolly driving you CRAZYCRAZYCRAZY with the questions but aw I miss you! *blushes* thank you so much for liking my story... its my baby *cuddles story to her* and though its terribly cute it makes me smile, non? Anyway - update king of shadows, dammit! You are absolutely NOT allowed to leave it there!!! I wuv you!   
  
Raeghann - lol my Spot is indeed about a million times sweeter than yours... I think I must have caught him at a good time. Thank you SO much for the praise - after reading your amazing story I really value your opinion. Speaking of your story... UPDATE OR ILL GO CRAZY!! (crazier? craziest?) thank you so much for reviewing! :)  
  
Valeria - *looks sheepish* okay, you have an excellent point there... damn. Maybe he limped down the stairs? Or crawled? Eep. What an oversight on my part, eh?? Oops...anyway - ACK don't boys suck? They're SO complicated and moronic! Ack! I know what you mean about the romance - jesus, that was my entire motivation behind writing this story! I needed some love!! Oh dear, that's quite sad, isn't it?? ... meh. Anyway, I hope guy #1 moves within a 2 block radius and I hope that guy #2 quits being so STUPID and asks you out :) ... jesus. And boys call US insane!   
  
Falco Conlon - hahahahhahaha oh I LOVE your reviews, they're so much fun! thank you for the "awwwww" ... I now have my own studio audience! :)  
  
Spot Conlons' ExGirlfriend - AAAAAAHHHHH I LOVE YOU *huggles spot to her* oh spotty boy my love... you're the best reviewer EVER cuz with your reviews come newsies *grin* ... but since you're so damn cool, I think we'll have to share spot. There's enough spot to go round *spot looks smug* eeeeek I know what you mean about the emotional highs! ... I just never thought that I'd be good enough to give 'em to anyone! AH I LOVE YOU! *wipes away tears* - make an account and write so that I can send you crazy wonderful reviews too, k? :)  
  
Autumn's Dawn - GAH I love your name! Its beee-utiful :) thanks for your review and your praise!!   
  
Eden - hahahahhahahaha I LIKE you - don't worry, tho, you don't hafta hunt me down - THE UPDATE IS HERE!!! :) thanks for reviewing!  
  
Snuggles - aaaaaaaaah I love crying in movies - Casablanca and Life as a House make me BAWL... it's quite girly, really. Ack I know what you mean about confusing boys... honestly. They're totally insane... anyway - thank you for leaving me such an entertaining review :)   
  
Pretzel - awww I'm sorry Race isn't up to keeping your heart safe! *shakes fist at race who cowers in a corner* awww I'm sorry racie darling, I still love you *huggles race* thank you for calling this impossibly romantic! That's exactly how I describe it... it really does hurt, doesn't it? ... don't you wish love was this easy? *pout* no fair! Damn fan fiction... makes me use my imagination! Eeeep you rock tho - thank you so much for reviewing and for being so nice! YAY! :)  
  
Okay, so here goes... the final frontier.   
  
  
**********  
  
  
Blush woke to an empty bed three hours later. Feeling the warmth of her former bed-fellow gone, she opened her eyes to find him disappeared. Immediately she assumed the worst. Leaping out of bed, she raced down the hall shrieking "Jack! JACK!" at the top of her lungs. Bursting into the bunkroom, she raced around like a madwoman, finally finding Cowboy and throwing herself at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
"Jack, Jack, how could you?! I didn't even get to say goodbye...I wanted to say goodbye!" she sobbed, hitting him with all her strength. Jack pulled her off him bemusedly, holding her at arms' length and chuckling.   
  
"Jack, you bastard! How can you laugh at me? I loved him and he's gone...I didn't even get to say goodbye." She collapsed on to the floor, sobbing. Almost immediately, she was enveloped by a strong pair of arms, pulling her into a comforting hug. She cried into his chest, repeating to him, " I didn't even get to say goodbye..."  
  
"Well, neither did I! Quit yer bawling, sweetie, an' feel sorry for me too." A teasing voice reached her ears - that most certainly was NOT Jack Kelley. Pulling away in astonishment, Blush gazed up into a pair of familiar gray-blue-green eyes, now sparkling with mischief as they smiled down at her.  
  
"Spot...!" she gasped, "wha - what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm thanking the girl who saved me - " he murmured, and his eyes went gray. "In the best way I know how." Spot bent his head and captured her lips in a searing kiss that left Blush almost completely breathless. Spot pulled away to see Blush opening her eyes - eyes full of tears.  
  
"Blush?" Spot didn't understand. "Blush, sweetie, I'm - "  
  
Blush pulled away from him violently, gasping out "I hafta go" and running from the bunkroom blindly with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"What was that?" a bewildered Spot asked Cowboy.  
  
"I think you scared her. Go up on the roof. She'll be up there in a second. She's gonna want to talk to you." Spot half-smiled worriedly.   
"I hope you're right..."  
  
***   
  
Spot sat alone on the roof until late afternoon. She's not coming, you moron. She doesn't love you back, and you just ruined the best thing that ever happened to you. Way to go, kid. He sighed, brushing away a stray tear. Standing up, he turned towards the fire escape and froze. Blush stood there, her messy hair cascading down the back of her well-worn shirt in a definitely un-ladylike fashion, her feet bare on the stones of the rooftop, her eyes red from crying.   
  
She looked absolutely perfect.   
  
They stood in silence, simply staring at each other, until Blush finally spoke.   
  
" I once asked you if you thought that you could fall in love. You told me yes, if the right girl came along. So I have one more question for you."  
  
"What?" his words seemed to almost be stuck in his throat. She looked so beautiful standing there in the light with a hesitant expression on her face.  
  
"What do you do when she's standing in front of you?"  
  
He simply stared at her, too astonished to form words. Her face fell.  
  
"Well, um, fine, sorry, I didn't...um...I'll just go then..." She turned to leave, tears threatening in her clear green eyes.  
  
"No - wait."  
  
She looked confused.  
  
"Spot, I - "  
  
"Shhhh."  
  
"But, I -"  
  
"Shut up. I'm trying to remember exactly how you look right now, and you're ruining it with all your blabbering."  
  
"I - I don't understand."  
  
"In a second, I'm going to come over there and kiss you. And you're going to look considerably less beautiful afterwards than you do now."  
  
Her eyes lit up before she could hide it. Quickly regaining her composure, she grinned in a normally infuriating manner.  
  
"Is that so? Well, don't you have a high opinion of yourself."  
  
He stepped closer, a characteristic smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, you once told me that I could make a girl's knees weak if I kissed her properly. And I intend to do just that."  
  
Her arms snaked around his neck as he bent closer.  
  
"Well, get to work then." She whispered.  
"Gladly."  
  
Sealed with a kiss, indeed.  
  
  
  
  
AN: *cue graduation music*  
  
  
*sniff* its over!!! ... I can hardly believe it... anyway, thank you SO much to all my luvverly reviewers - thanks to you guys, I smiled lots and am now completely addicted to reviews. *high fives* for everyone :) oh I love the romance... how I love the romance...   
  
*someday, when I'm awfully low, and the world is cold, I can feel a glow just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight...*  
  
etc.  
  
gotta love the Frank Sinatra 


End file.
